weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
Canada's News Network
Canada's News Network (CANN) is a Canadian English language cable TV headline news specialty channel that was launched on October 26th, 1991. CANN is O&O by WMFL Corporation History CANN was launched on October 26th, 1991. It originally began with it's news anchors sitting @ a desk which would periodically, while the anchor was not speaking, spin in a circle to change the background in front of which the anchor sat. Unfortunately, this gimmick was criticized & soon abandoned. At first, the service's licence restricted it to broadcasting news headlines, weather, sports news, financial news & entertainment news, plus advertisements, in a 15 minute "wheel", beginning a new cycle every 15 minutes using a pre-recorded, server-hosted configuration. Not long after it's launch, however, it began covering breaking news more audaciously. CANN progressively sought amendments to this condition to allow greater coverage of breaking news, longer-form news-oriented discussion & other programming & was met with mixed decisions from the Canadian Radio-TV & Telecommunications Commission (CRTC). On March 2nd 2004, the Commission removed previous conditions mandating a 15 minute news cycle, substituting new but much more liberal conditions. On July 23rd 2005, CANN introduced a new, full screen format & improved their late afternoon & prime-time programming, with increases to their anchor, reporting & production teams & a greater emphasis on general news from the main anchor desk. CANN's sports segments are co-branded with CASN & business news with CABN. Both share common ownership with WMFL Corporation & CANN. Earlier in the network's history, weather reports were provided by CAWC, which is also owned by WMFL Corporation & sports segments were once co-branded with SSTV, which was ceased in 1996 & then later by CANN Sportsnet, which WMFL Corporation owned it before it acquired CASN. Since CANN was launched in 1991, Toronto's NewsChannel (TNC), Canada's 24-hour only local news channel based in Toronto is under the same ownership as CANN. On January 28th 2008, CANN dropped it's own morning newscast between 10:00 AM & noon in favor of an expanded 6-hour Canada This Morning with no local breaks on the channel. However, it returned to that on June 9th as a result of the cancellation of Canada This Morning across the country, for local morning news. Canada This Morning NOW airs exclusively on CANN Noted programs Along with CANN-originated newscasts, the channel also airs the following programs: *''Canada This Morning'' *''Canada's Nightly News'' *& special coverage airing LIVE on WMFL Corporation-owned TV stations across Canada CANN's Newscasts Weekdays *''Canada This Morning'' from 5:00-9:00 AM *''CANN News Morning'' from 9:00-11:00 AM *''CANN NewsDesk'' from 11:00 AM-2:00 PM *''CANN News Today'' from 2:00-6:00 PM *''CANN News TONIGHT'' from 6:00-10:00 PM *''CANN News at 10:00'' from 10:00-11:00 PM *''Canada's Nightly News'' from 11:00-11:30 PM & re-airs at 4:00 & 4:30 AM *''CANN Sports Wrap'' from 11:30 PM-12:00 AM *''CANN News at Midnight'' from 12:00-1:00 AM *''CANN News Overnight'' from 1:00-4:00 AM Weekends *''CANN News Overnight'' from 5:00-6:00 AM *''CANN News Weekend'' from 6:00 AM-10:00 PM *''CANN News at 10:00 Weekend'' from 10:00-11:00 PM *''Canada's Nightly News Weekend'' from 11:00-11:30 PM & re-airs at 4:00 & 4:30 AM *''CANN Sports Wrap Weekend'' Saturdays from 11:30 PM-12:00 AM *''CANN Sports Sunday'' Sundays from 11:30 PM-12:00 AM *''CANN News at Midnight Weekend'' from 12:00-1:00 AM *''CANN News Overnight Weekend'' from 1:00-4:00 AM External links